My Sister's Keeper Job
by HuntressRaven
Summary: The team accepts a job from the FBI to protect a key witness in an investigation. That witness happens to be Eliot's baby sister. But they also get a surprise visit by Interpol, who is also interested in Eliot's sister.Will both parties keep her safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

_**Leverage HQ **_

Sophie and Nate sat down having a drink hoping for a peaceful evening without having anyone interrupt their one on one time. After the year they were having it seemed like they needed to take a few moments to recuperate. But of course that was not how it was.

The door opened and four men came in standing to the side. Nate and Sophie glanced over as the stiffed faced men and waited for the other shoe to drop.

"Nate," Sophie said.

A younger man walked in and looked around before he looked in Nate's direction.

"Mr. Ford," the young man said. "You're not an easy man to track down."

"I don't try to be," Nate answered him.

The younger man walked over to him and put out his hand to him.

"Agent Grant McCoy, White Collar division," the brown eyed FBI agent introduced himself.

Nate looked at him and shook his hand.

"You come highly recommended in the field of retrieval," Grant said.

"By who?" Nate asked.

"Interpol," Grant said with a smile.

Nate nodded and looked over at Sophie as she stood up. She walked over and stood beside Nate looking at the suave agent. He reminded them of a younger and version of the one person they disliked, but more humanity sat in the youth's eyes.

"What can we do for you, Agent McCoy?" Nate asked.

"I need a favor. And I believe one of team members might be pleased to help," Grant said. "I have a witness that will not go into Witness Protection. She's willing to take a risk with her life. But she asked me for a favor."

"Witness?"

"She's the ex-wife of renowned Art thief Edward DeVille." Grant looked over at his men and they walked over to him.

The doors opened again the cool weather slipped in when Eliot, Parker, and Hardison walked in. They stopped short when they saw the crowded room. Eliot twitched a little at the sight of suits standing there.

"What the hell? I thought we got time off," Eliot remarked.

He pushed through and Grant turned around and smirked.

"Hello, Spencer," Grant said.

Eliot narrowed his eyes at the young Agent. It was the same eye narrow he gave Sterling when he was in the room. Eliot's hands balled up and he grinded his teeth.

"What are you doing here, McCoy?" Eliot questioned.

"I've come to ask for your help," Grant said.

"Five years later you come and ask for my help?" Eliot pushed past him with his eyes narrowed at. "Who sent you this time?"

Nate and Sophie looked at Eliot as he stared down the younger man.

"I did," a soft voice came from behind the men.

Eliot glanced over and saw a young woman with dark hair step between Grant's men. Eliot's eyes went wide and she smiled softly.

"Hello, El," she said.

She folded her hands into one another and stood there with such poise and elegance. Her three piece skirt suit suited her form and her dark hair was curled. Eliot's lips pulled into a smile.

"She wouldn't have it any other way, Spencer," Grant said.

"Don't be mad, El." She walked over to him.

Her eyes were softer, but her strength was there. It had been sometime since he had seen her. She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"How can I? You're my baby sister," Eliot said wrapping his arms around her.

"Sister?" Parker said.

Eliot kissed her head and looked at Grant as he stood there. He grabbed the file and looked at Nate.

"I look forward to working with your team, Mr. Ford. Ms. DeVille's safety is high priority. She's a key witness to putting Edward DeVille away for life."

Eliot looked at Grant.

"Eliot, can I have a word with you first?" Nate asked.

Eliot looked at Nate as he raised his brow at him. He looked at his sister and nodded. She looked over at Grant and stood beside him. Eliot walked over to Nate and they took a seat at the table.

"Sister?" Nate said.

"Baby sister," Eliot replied.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Nate said.

"Because up until a year ago I hadn't made contact with her. Her asshole of a husband kept her from contacting me," Eliot remarked.

"Is this going to be an issue, Eliot?"

"Nate, she's my sister. The only way it would be an issue is if something happened to her."

"An Art Thief's ex-wife is a security risk for everyone."

"So, is a cursed ruby, but we took the risk." Eliot looked at Nate. "Family, Nate. I practically raised her."

Nate looked over at Grant and his team. It was like dealing with Sterling and his team, just FBI. He sighed and looked at Eliot.

"Alright, Eliot, I just don't want this to turn out to be some distraction."

"Family," Eliot said. "Never a distraction. Plus all we are doing is protecting her."

Nate nodded and looked at the group of FBI agents. He stood up and walked over to Grant.

"Let's go upstairs, team," Nate said.

Grant looked at Eliot and Nate and nodded. He let Hillary walk back over to Eliot. Eliot hugged his sister and walked with her.

"I want to hear everything," Eliot said.

"It's been quite the adventure."

When they got upstairs Hardison pulled up the data that was given to him by Grant. He looked at the young agent as he stood to the side. He stuffed his hands into his suit pockets and looked at the team. It was an all familiar style of stance to the team by another person.

"He reminds me of a very young, Sterling," Parker said. "Pompous with a Yale degree."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult?" Grant said.

"I like him," Parker said with a smile.

"You should take _that_ as a compliment," Eliot said. "She doesn't like many people."

Grant nodded and looked at them. "Can I brief you now?"

"That's a bad way to start," Parker said shuttering.

Eliot smirked and looked at his sister as she stood there. Her gaze stared at the cocky agent like he was her saving grace. Eliot looked at him as he too stared at her in away only a man in love would stare at a woman.

"Alright, this is how it works. The White Collar Division is paying you to make sure Hillary is protected. The trial in which she is supposed to appear at will not take place for a week. In that time she is not to make any phone calls that could give up her position. Spencer, I trust you can make sure of that?"

"Of course I can, you think I'm a moron, McCoy?" Eliot narrowed his eyes.

Grant smirked and Parker looked at Eliot.

"He does remind me of Sterling," she said.

"Parker," Nate said.

"He's got that smirk."

"It's a cocky inexperience smirk that all agents have," Eliot remarked.

"El," Hillary said.

"I'm use to that type of abuse." Grant looked at Eliot.

Eliot leaned back and Hillary placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Can I finish or do you have more sly remarked, Spencer. I'd love to trade witty comments with you all day, but I have work to do and criminals to catch."

"Don't say it, Parker," Nate said.

"I have things to do too, McCoy. And I can do this all day too. But I have a job to protect my sister."

"Eliot, let the man continue so he can get out of our hair," Hardison said.

Eliot folded his arms and Grant flipped to the next slide.

"Edward DeVille is one of the top most wanted Art thieves in the states. He's known to sell priceless pieces on the black market selling them for twice their worth."

"So, why would Edward DeVille want Eliot's sister?" Nate asked.

"Edward needs all his people accountable for. And when Hillary filed for divorce that's when trouble started." Grant looked at Nate. "Mr. Ford, not only is Edward just an art thief he's a murderer of two of my own team."

"So, you have a vendetta?" Nate looked at him.

"I want to see justice done." Grant ran his hands through his light brown hair. He glanced over Hillary as she nodded. "There are other reasons that I believe Hillary is in danger. Edward is a very violent man."

Sophie looked over at Hillary as she seemed to go distance.

"So, answer this, Agent McCoy, why isn't Interpol involved?"

"Interpol has been contact." Grant looked at Eliot. "And I was recommended to bring Hillary here."

"I couldn't imagine who would recommend us," Parker said.

"You are the team that recovered a priceless ruby?" Grant asked, "And took down a double agent?"

Eliot and Nate looked at one another. "That's a shade grey when you put it that way."

"Saved an Interpol agent after he had been shot?"

"Again a shade of grey." Eliot looked at Grant. "What's your point?"

"We've been keeping our eye on you. Not to mention, Spencer, Hillary spoke highly of you."

"My sister can be deluded sometimes," Eliot joked.

"Hey!" She punched him in his arm.

He chuckled and grabbed her hand. She sat on the back of the couch and Grant nodded.

"Mr. Ford, my team will be in touch with you."

"We haven't accepted the job, Agent McCoy," Nate said. "I'd like to have a word in private with my team before I give you my word. Eliot is welcome to take on the position as Hillary's protector, but as for working with the FBI that's not exactly what we do here."

"You are the Robin hood of modern times, Mr. Ford. I know what you do."

"Well, that's a compliment." Nate looked at him.

Grant nodded and looked at Eliot.

"Spencer, you got a choice if the team doesn't help us."

"My sister is the most important thing right now." Eliot looked at Grant.

"A word in private," Nate said.

Grant nodded and walked towards the door. Hillary looked at the team before following Grant and his team out.

"What do you say team?"

"I say we take it," Sophie said. "Nate, this is Eliot's little sister. She needs our help as much as any other person we help. And you won't deny helping one of our own would you?"

Nate looked at her and she saw the light in his die away. She stood up and walked towards him and grabbed his hand. She knew exactly what nerve she hit when she mentioned 'one of their own'. Nate turned away from her and looked at the report.

"This isn't a case that we're use too," Nate said.

"You're right, Nate," Eliot said. "But no matter what you decide, I'm helping to keep my sister safe here. I've lost her once and I'm not losing her again. So, you can help me or I work alone. We both know I'm good at that."

"I think we need to help her," Parker stood up. "I'm not a family person, but it was a very touching reunion between Eliot and Hillary."

Eliot looked at Parker and smiled. "Thanks, Parker."

"Me too. I'm always up to hacking the FBI data base for a reason," Hardison said. "How hard can keeping Eliot's sister safe be?"

Nate turned to them and nodded.

"Alright then it's settled. Let's keep a witness alive," Nate said.

Eliot walked to the door and opened it. Hillary looked up and Eliot nodded.

"You got a deal, McCoy. Hillary's under our protection now." Eliot looked at him.

Grant nodded and walked over to him putting out his hand.

"I'm not comfortable with shaking the law's hand."

"Right, I forgot you hate everything about the law." Grant smirked. "I'm sure Hillary will help you feel a little more comfortable."

"You just get the bastard after her and we'll do our job."

"Deal." Grant smirked. "We'll be in touch."

Grant walked down stairs with his men and walked outside into the snowy weather. He pulled his coat tight and a black car pulled up. The door opened and Grant looked at the man who got out.

"You must be…"

"Jim Sterling, Interpol." Sterling smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

_**Eliot's Apartment**_

Eliot pushed the door open of his apartment and stepped to the side. Hillary smiled and walked into the dark apartment. He flipped the switch and Hillary saw that Eliot was no stranger to the rituals of living in a messy apartment.

"Sorry, the place is a mess. I've been busy with cases and haven't actually had time to clean." Eliot picked up dirty shirts tossed them in a pile near the hidden dryer and washer set.

"It's alright, El," Hillary said. "Reminds me of that crappy apartment we use to rent when we moved to Texas."

"The one that was falling apart?" Eliot questioned.

Hillary nodded and Eliot laughed.

"Good times."

Hillary laughed a little and looked around the large spacious apartment. She looked at Eliot and he ran his hands through his hair. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"I missed you so much, El." She buried her face into his chest. "Everyday the last year was like living in hell. If I hadn't gotten pulled out of there, Edward would have broken my spirit. But the only thing that kept me going is when I talked to you."

"I wish I could have helped you sooner," Eliot said leaning his head on hers.

Hillary glanced up at him and Eliot leaned forward and kissed her head. He smiled and dried her eyes. It was nice to have his sister back with him. He missed taking care of her and having her always telling him that he was going down the wrong path.

"We got a lot to talk about," Eliot said, "But let's get you settled in."

Hillary nodded and Eliot showed her around the one room apartment. But he promised there would be changes made while she was here.

"This place could use a woman's touch," Hillary joked.

"No, woman in my life that has stayed long enough to do that." Eliot lifted a basket of cleaned laundry.

"I'll keep you in line, Eliot Spencer."

Eliot smiled.

"That wouldn't be the first time."

He cleaned up around and put her suitcases in the bedroom. He made up the couch for her and she looked at him.

"I'll take the sofa tomorrow and you can have the bed room. I've done this before." Eliot looked at her as she pulled back her dark hair.

"I don't want to put you out of your room, El." She took a seat on the sofa. "This is your home not mine. I'm only going to be here for a week or so. And once the trial is over I'll be back in New York."

"Look, Hillary, I don't think going back to New York is the best even after the trial," Eliot said.

Hillary wrinkled her brow at him. She loved New York regardless of what the situation was. She spent four years there after marrying Edward. There was something that kept her mind always busy and away from the distress she was in.

"El, it has become my home," Hillary remarked.

"What about here? What if you stayed in Boston?" Eliot asked. "It's not as big as New York, but you'd be close to family. And I'm sure we can find you a job."

Hillary looked at Eliot and hugged him.

"I've missed this, El." She looked at him.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Eliot smiled and kissed her head. "I got your back, Hill."

Hillary smiled. "And I've got yours, El."

_**Back at Leverage HQ**_

"You know that was a low blow you pulled earlier, Soph," Nate walked over and poured her a drink.

Sophie looked at Nate and smiled.

"It wasn't intentional, Nate. It just was meant to give you another look at what you were about to say." Sophie lifted the drink. "Eliot needs this, Nate. He needs family other than us."

"I've looked into Hillary's background. Did you know she graduated top of her class at the Police Academy in Dallas, Texas. She made detective just two months before she got married."

"She's go the law on her side."

"I have a feeling Eliot doesn't know any of this," Nate said as he lifted his drink.

Sophie shook her head and looked away from him.

"She'll tell him when she's ready."

"And I can't shake the feeling that there's something Agent McCoy isn't telling us about the case. Why is an FBI agent who works for White Collar so eager to come to us? I mean I know we're good at what we do, but why suddenly now."

"Hillary of course. And if you hadn't seen the way Grant and Eliot snap at each other it seems like there's a past."

Nate looked at Sophie as she smiled.

"I think Parker has a point, he's got that same style as Sterling. Gives us enough information to loop us into a job then springs new information that we would have said no to if he said it before. Its scary how there maybe two Jim Sterling's in the world."

"Well, I don't think, Sterling is going to bug us this time around. He's got a fiancée now and has Olivia to raise. So, we just have to deal with…"

"Sterling number two," Parker said popping up from the booth behind them.

"Parker," Nate and Sophie said.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help listening."

"What are you doing here?" Nate asked.

"Just figure I'd pop in for a bit," Parker said.

"When did you even come in?" Nate looked at her.

"I never left," Parker said with a smile.

"Go home," Nate told her.

"Come on, I'm bored at my place. Eliot is getting Hillary situated and Hardison is being a nerd again. You two are the only interesting people."

Nate rubbed his eyes and looked at Sophie.

"Go home," Nate said.

Parker sighed and slid out the booth behind them. She looked at them and Nate looked at her.

"Alright, I'm leaving," Parker sighed and headed for the door.

"Be safe, Parker."

"Yeah, yeah." Parker waved and headed out.

Nate shook his head and Sophie looked at him. She tapped his glass and he looked at her. She got up and slid beside him. He glanced at her and she leaned forward and kissed him.

"How about we take this upstairs? And we'll just chat," Sophie whispered in his ear.

"I think I could deal with that." Nate kissed her.

_**Grand Plaza Hotel Bar. **_

Grant handed Sterling the files on Hillary and her ex-husband. He lifted the Bourbon and poured another half glass for himself.

"So, what does Interpol want with a State side crime?" Grant asked.

"DeVille is part of group we're looking into," Sterling said as he flipped through the file. "This Hillary Spencer is a detective?"

"Yeah, she got married before she could actually get her hands dirty with the force," Grant said.

"And she was your informant for three years."

"I went undercover, but my cover was blown. But she kept feeding me information and we would meet secretly when her husband was out on business."

Sterling looked at him and nodded. "I don't think, Agent McCoy that she's just your informant. I think there's something more to your relationship. But I have to warn you that someone like Ms. Spencer is like drinking poison."

"Sir, all due respect. There isn't anything more than business between Hillary Spencer and myself. So, please keep those kinds of comments to yourself."

Sterling smiled and leaned back into the chair. He looked at his watch and glanced around.

"Am I keeping you from something, sir?" Grant remarked as he lifted the drink to his lips.

Sterling glanced over at the bar and stared at the only woman in the bar that distracted him.

"I believe we will have to talk more about the Spencer girl. But I have a previous engagement with a woman that is waiting for me at the bar." Sterling stood and straightened his tie.

"Don't tell me, you're not the man they say you are over at the office?" Grant looked up at Sterling.

Sterling smirked and looked at cocky FBI agent that reminded him of himself when he was a younger man.

"You do remind me of someone," Sterling said.

"Who?" Grant said.

"Myself." Sterling stepped around the table. "Don't be afraid, Agent McCoy to get your hands dirty and use people. But I think maybe you should ask yourself a question. How close are you willing to go for someone that has already made the job worth while?"

Sterling walked towards the bar giving a back hand wave to Grant.

"Amateur," Sterling remarked.

He stepped beside Coleen and looked at her.

"What did you get from him?" Coleen asked as she lightly brushed her fingers through his hair.

"He's as naïve as they come." Sterling looked over at Grant still sitting there. "But he's our only key to getting Spencer's little sister."

Coleen looked at him and kissed his cheek. "You think there's something more that he's keeping from us?"

"He's not hiding anything, he's in love with the damn girl," Sterling said. "It's written all over his damn face."

Coleen turned his head towards hers.

"What do you think we should do?"

"I think you and I are going to go up to our room and pop a bottle of champagne open and put it on your mother's tab," Sterling said pulling Coleen to him. "And get our minds off this shipwreck of a case."

Coleen smiled and kissed him.

"You and I still need to talk wedding, Jim."

"We can do that too, but I would much rather have one of our talks," Sterling whispered in her ear.

"Jim Sterling, you've had one too many glasses of Bourbon."

"And that's a problem?"

"I don't think there will be much drinking." She patted his chin.

Sterling smiled and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Come on, darling." He guided her away from the bar.

_**Eliot's Apartment. **_

_**Next Day**_

The loud ringing of Eliot's phone woke him up. His hand slipped from under the sheets and grabbed it. He sat up and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello," he answered.

"Spencer, its Agent McCoy. I need you and the team to come to the Grand Plaza Hotel for more information."

"Is that an order?" Eliot asked in annoyance.

"Yes," Grant replied. "Got a problem?"

"Yeah, I don't take orders from FBI agents that had their life handed to them…"

"You are being paid by the FBI so you will do what I ask, Spencer. Don't think twice I will pull you from this case and have your record pulled. You are after all a criminal. But for Hillary's sake I won't…if you listen to me."

"Good bye, McCoy." Eliot hung up the phone with a smile of contentment. "Mama's boy."

Eliot got up and grabbed a shirt off the floor and slipped it on. He walked into the living room and found a surprise waiting. He glanced around to see there were folded clothes and put into piles. The floor was cleaned and a floral scent that surrounded the apartment was more than he could take.

"What happened?" Eliot asked.

Hillary walked from out the kitchen and looked at him with a smile. He stepped around piles of cleaned clothes and heard he washer running.

"I did a little cleaning," Hillary remarked.

"A little, I've never seen my apartment so clean," Eliot said lifting his upper lip.

"I made breakfast too." Hillary walked back into the kitchen.

Eliot walked into the kitchen to see dishes done and eggs on two plates. She flipped some pancakes onto them and smiled.

"When did you find the time to do this?" he asked.

"I got up early this morning. I use to help the housekeeper clean the house. I was always bored being that pretty wife so I helped clean." Hillary smiled as she handed him a plate.

"You never change do you, Hill?" Eliot smiled as he took the plate.

"Why should I just sit on my ass and be someone's trophy wife. I've never been able to do that right. Maybe that's why Edward hated how I kept moving around."

Eliot sat the plate down on the counter and looked at Hillary. She stared at the second plate and her eyes became glazed over.

"El," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Hill," Eliot said walking over and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She wrapped her arms around Eliot and closed her eyes tight. It was like the old days when he was the only one who took care of her. They were two of a kind.

"McCoy wants to have a word with us. Said something about more information, but I don't exactly know what else he can tell us."

"Well, then I guess we should eat up and head over to wherever he wants to meet."

Eliot nodded and kissed her head.

"Hopefully some useful information will be given." Eliot lifted a fork.

_**Grand Plaza Hotel **_

The team met in the lobby of the hotel. Eliot looked at the time on the large clock to see that Grant was running behind.

"Where is he?" Nate asked.

"He's usually good on time," Hillary said.

Grant walked into the lobby and looked at them.

"Good you came," Grant said.

Eliot looked over at Grant as he rolled up his sleeves and slipped his suit coat on. He looked at Hillary as she stared at him.

"Is it me or is there a spark between Agent McCoy and Eliot's sister. She seems to light up when he is around." Sophie wrapped her arm around Nate's.

He led them into the hotel restaurant and Eliot looked at Grant. Hillary wrapped her arm around Eliot's and he looked at her.

"I have two other agents that will be joining us. Please, have a seat and order something. They should be down in a moment."

"Why do I get a bad feeling when he says they?" Hardison mumbled.

Parker shivered and looked at Grant.

"I do have to say I like him better than…"

"Hello, team," Sterling's voice came into the restaurant.

"Sterling," Parker finished her sentence. "Ok, I take that back about Agent McCoy."

"And what do we own the pleasure of your company, Jim?" Nate stood up.

Coleen walked to Sterling's side and stood just inches from him.

"Agent Graham," Nate remarked.

"We've been contacted by Agent McCoy about Edward DeVille's movements. And of course who would be the best for this job." Sterling reached into his coat pocket and handed Nate a paper.

Hillary grabbed Eliot's arm as she stared at the two add ons.

"Who is that?" she whispered.

Sterling looked at Hillary and Eliot.

"And you must be Detective Hillary Spencer," Sterling said knowing exactly how to blow the whistle on someone's secrets.

"Detective?" Eliot muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Spencer I didn't know she hadn't told you."

Nate looked at Sterling and narrowed his eyes at him.

"I see that getting shot hasn't changed your cold heart, Sterling," Nate said.

Sterling glanced at Nate and walked over to Hillary.

"I can see the resemblance. The eyes are a perfect match and the hair." Sterling's sarcasm seeped out his mouth.

Hillary narrowed her eyes and without hesitation she threw a punch. Eliot grabbed her before she could go any further. Sterling stepped back and looked at her.

"Nate, you have two attack dogs now." Sterling looked at them. "You are definitely related to Eliot Spencer."

Hillary tried to get out of Eliot's tight hold on her. She was fighting his hold and Eliot pulled her away from the table.

"Nice girl," Sterling said. "But on the topic of nice girl, you are hereby to turn her over to Interpol."

"No!" Hillary shouted.

Nate looked down at the paper that Sterling gave to him. He unfolded it and stared at the letter directed to the FBI and any outside help. He looked at Sterling and shook his head.

"No, we were hired by them," Nate said pointing to Grant. "Agent McCoy, has instructed us to keep Ms. DeVille safe until the trial."

"Yes, but that was before Interpol opened their investigation on Edward DeVille. And as of today, Detective Spencer is a vital asset to Interpol. So, just sign on the dotted line, Nate and we'll be heading to New York."

Nate smiled and stuffed the paper into his coat pocket. "Team, let's go."

"You can't do this, Nate," Sterling said through gritted teeth.

He turned and smiled.

"Don't you have a wedding to plan, Jim?"Nate said.

Sterling narrowed his eyes at Nate.

"Ms. DeVille is our responsibility. Interpol is not paying us to keep her safe. And how I see it the FBI has jurisdiction. So, there for this paper is invalid. When you actually have jurisdiction over the case, then we'll talk. Until then, Jim, good to see you. You look good since you got out the hospital. Agent Graham is taking good care of you."

Hardison and Parker smiled as they got up. Eliot led Hillary away from Sterling and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't try to do that again," Eliot remarked. "You don't mess with family."

Sterling watched them walk away.

"Agent McCoy, you and I are going to talk about what happened." Sterling straightened his tie. "Cause that should have never happened!"

"Jim, calm down," Coleen grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, sir." Grant stood straight.

"Find me away to get that girl back to New York City by this evening." Sterling breathed deep and Coleen wrapped her arm around him.

_**Leverage HQ**_

"A cop!" Eliot snapped. "You didn't think to tell me you were a cop!"

"I was going to tell you," Hillary said.

Eliot took a deep breath as his hands balled up.

"Damn it, Hillary! How am I supposed to protect you when you don't tell me everything!"

Sophie stood up and pulled Hillary away from Eliot.

"Come with me, we're going to have a little girl talk. Nate, talk to Eliot."

Sophie walked Hillary upstairs and sat her down on the couch. She took a seat and turned towards her. She smiled lightly and patted her shoulder seeing that everything didn't always go according to plan.

"It's alright, Hillary. Eliot probably should have been eased into it. But Sterling does that to mess with us. If he has anything that might get to us he'll use it to get what he wants." Sophie smiled. "He'll be ok in a couple of hours. But you do have to tell us what you can about yourself."

Hillary looked at Sophie and sighed.

"My ex-husband and I got married when I got out the academy. I met him one night at a bar and we just hit it off. He told me he was an art gallery owner and he shipped art work everywhere. He's even put some of his collection on display." Hillary looked at Sophie. "I had no idea he was an art thief until two years into our marriage. I was checking his books and things just didn't seem right. I found a hidden ledger and that's how I knew."

"And Agent McCoy?"

"Grant came to me one day. He said that he knew of my husband's business. I fed him information when I could and he went undercover as one of Edward's handlers. He would pass entries to me to keep. One day his cover got blown along with two of his men's. He had to fake his own death, but kept my secret. He and I would meet secretly. Sometimes in other states; sometimes in other towns."

Sophie looked at Hillary.

"He promised me that he'd keep me safe. He'd get me out of there before it got to dangerous. He knew about the abuse too and how Edward would lock me up for days without food and water. He tried to break my spirit, but I had comfort from Grant. He knew about Eliot and tried to find a way to get in touch with him. It wasn't until a year ago Eliot and I made contact."

"But Eliot said it had been five years since he'd come to ask for help," Sophie said. "Why?"

"Eliot was approached by Edward to be a guard for his products. Grant couldn't blow his cover so that was why he never asked for his help. And That was when Eliot and I had our last contact with one another. Since then my ex-husband kept a close eye on me and who I called. He didn't want me contacting Eliot. He didn't trust anyone."

Sophie nodded and looked out the window.

"Agent McCoy seems to want to keep you safe. He seems like an honest man," Sophie mentioned.

"He's gotten me out of bad situations. Several to do with Edward and his bad business partners." Hillary looked at Sophie. "He's been my balance when I couldn't go anywhere."

Sophie nodded and looked in the doorway to see Parker standing there.

"Hey, can I come in?" Parker asked.

"Of course, Parker." Sophie smiled.

She walked in and walked to the couch to join them.

"Eliot's pretty pissed," Parker said. "You had to be a cop?"

"Parker," Sophie said giving her a look.

"What it was just an observation?" Parker remarked as she looked at the two women. "So, can I call you little Spencer?"

Hillary wrinkled her brow at Parker. Parker smiled and patted her head.

"Parker, what are you doing?" Sophie asked.

"I just felt like patting her head. So, what was Eliot like in his youthful days?"

Hillary smiled.

"He hasn't changed much. Still the same just a little more independent. He always took care of me and watched out for me." Hillary reached into her back pocket and pulled out a folded picture. "I kept this with me."

She unfolded the picture of Eliot and herself. She was fifteen and Eliot in his early twenties.

"He'd always give my boyfriends trouble. And went as far as stalking them too." Hillary smiled.

_**Downstairs**_

"Never once did she mention she was a cop," Eliot remarked as he swigged his beer.

"Well, maybe she was instructed not to. Eliot, sometimes when someone is an informant they tend to keep secrets from others that know them." Nate looked at Eliot.

Hardison looked at Eliot. "She is your sister though, Eliot. You got to forgive her. I mean you haven't seen her in years. And what it sounds like she wasn't an active cop."

Eliot looked at Hardison and nodded.

"She was probably going to tell you as soon as things were right." Nate swirled the whiskey in the glass.

The sound of the door opened and Nate glanced up to Grant standing there. He gave Eliot's shoulder a pat and Eliot stared at the beer bottle.

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time, Spencer." Grant stood there.

Eliot took a swig of his beer and nodded.

"Spencer," Grant said.

"I heard you, McCoy, but maybe you didn't see what happened at that hotel." Eliot turned to him and narrowed his eyes.

Grant took a seat on the stool and looked up at the wide screen TV.

"I just got a call from my boss and they said I need to turn the case over to Interpol. I have no other options."

"Did someone serve your balls on a platter, McCoy, because I don't get why you are standing down? You're informant is my baby sister." Eliot looked over at him. "And you spent five years making sure your case got to the top, using my sister. If she didn't talk to you you'd be pushing papers."

Grant narrowed his eyes at him.

"And I think the only reason you are letting this case go is because Sterling promised you a cushy job at Interpol. Which, by the way he can't do. So get off your damn high horse and do your job."

Eliot stood and Grant looked at him.

"I don't want to hand this case over to Interpol at all. I've worked too hard to let someone like Sterling take my case."

Eliot glanced at Grant.

"There's a 'but' in there," Eliot said.

"But it is out of our hands. Interpol found some overseas accounts that Edward has. It shows that he's had other sales in six different countries. And not only that there have been other mishaps that have put him on a list of alerts. FBI is to stand down and let the assigned agents take over."

"Still has nothing to do with my sister. You have put him on trial here."

Grant stood up and shook his head.

"It'll be faster if Interpol does it." Grant threw down some money. "Sterling wants to talk."

"Sterling can shove it up his…"

"Where," Nate said.

"Call him. I'm just the messenger," Grant said. "See you around, Spencer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

_**Grand Plaza Hotel Bar. **_

Nate walked into the lobby and headed into the bar. He saw the usual types of sad looking drinkers. The dim lights of the bar set the atmosphere for a little ambiance. He glanced over hearing someone playing the piano and noted the familiar form that occasionally tickled the ivories to relieve a little stress. He looked over to see Coleen sitting close by her number one.

He casually walked over and waited until Sterling finished the piece. Sterling glanced up as the last note lingered on the smoky breath of air in the bar.

He stood up and buttoned the middle button on his solid black suit. He fixed the silk, light pink tie and smiled.

"You never cease to amaze me, Jim." Nate looked at him.

"That's because, Nate you are easily amused by the simplest things." Sterling walked over and Coleen handed him his drink. "Thank you, darling."

Nate smirked and looked at Coleen as she remained with no expression to her face. She was at his beckon call. The good fiancée that never leaves her darling's side. She was a spaniel waiting at her master's feet.

"Don't you ever get tired of having people wait on you, Jim?" Nate remarked.

Sterling glanced at him and smirked. He offered him a seat and Nate casually pulled the chair out.

"I never have people wait on me, Nate," Sterling remarked. "If people wait on me it is because they want to."

Coleen looked at him as he took a seat and leaned casually back into the cherry wood, hard back chair. He held his drink in one hand and with the other hand ran it through his hair.

"Agent McCoy, said you wanted to talk," Nate mentioned. "So, talk since that's a past time for you."

Sterling smirked and sat the glass down. "Have a drink, Nate, like the old days."

"Like when we were friends," Nate remarked. "I've heard that line. I came here to talk so, spit out what you need to say."

"Don't rush me, Nate. I'm enjoying not having to stress about anything." Sterling looked at him.

Nate looked at him. The casual nature for Jim Sterling was odd for the forty-something year old.

"Nate, what's the delay," Eliot said.

He slightly wrinkled his brow and looked at Coleen. She was too casual for his taste.

_**Leverage HQ**_

Sophie looked at her watch and looked at Hillary as she waited for Eliot.

"It's late," Sophie remarked.

"Eliot, said Sterling likes to waste time."

"Does he ever." Parker looked at Hillary. "So, what's up with you and Agent McCoy?"

"Parker! Sophie remarked.

"What?" Hillary asked.

Parker smiled.

"Well, you get all flushed at the mention of his name and when he comes into the room," Parker said. "Kind of like now."

Hillary shook her head and denied the accusation that Grant and herself had something more than business. She lifted her glass of water.

The sound of the bell on the door rang and Sophie looked over.

"We're closed," Sophie remarked.

The door shut and Sophie looked back at Hillary and Parker.

"You know, you really shouldn't hold back feelings, cause eventually they'll slip out anytime and usually it's the wrong time." Parker placed her hand on Hillary's shoulder.

The lights began to flicker and Sophie looked around. She glanced at Parker as she too noticed it.

"Do they normally do this?" Hillary asked.

"No, they don't." Sophie reached for her phone.

_**Grand Plaza Hotel **_

Nate felt his phone vibrating and he reached into his pocket. Sterling looked at him as he watched him. Coleen grabbed Sterling's hand and reached over to kiss his cheek.

"I'm going up to the room," Coleen said. "Don't stay too much longer."

Sterling looked at her and kissed her.

"I shouldn't be to much longer," he said.

Coleen nodded and stood up. "Good night, Mr. Ford."

Nate gave a nod as he listened to his voice mail.

_"Nate, there's something wrong. Come back…." _

The sound of Sophie's phone suddenly went dead. Nate's eyes were wide and he looked at Sterling as he casually sipped on the expensive scotch. He narrowed his eyes at Sterling and stood up.

"What have you done?" Nate snapped.

"Me? You are accusing me of doing something?" Sterling stood up.

Nate glanced around and stared at the slumped over drinkers. He glanced at Sterling and narrowed his eyes. He reached over and grabbed Sterling by his tie.

"Nate, calm down," Sterling said lifting his hands. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I've been here all this time."

He pushed Sterling back and made headway towards the grand doors.

"Eliot, the girls are in trouble," Nate remarked.

"I got a weird phone call from Hillary," Eliot said.

"Sterling is up to no good," Nate said.

Nate stepped out into the cold air and looked around. It was to quiet for a Saturday evening. He turned to the right and looked from the corner of his eye to see two large men crossing the street.

"Eliot, I'm being followed. I'll meet you by the alley way," Nate said.

"I see them. Give me a minute." Eliot stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Nate started to hurry and turned down the alleyway and turned around to see the large men behind. He smiled a little and they looked at him.

"Fellas, I think I made a wrong turn," Nate remarked.

They walked towards him and Nate looked to see Eliot come up behind them. He swung a piece of metal and kicked them their feet from under them. He looked at Nate and he shrugged.

"So, what Sterling say?"

"Nothing," Nate remarked. "That's how I knew he was up to no good."

"Are you sure it was Sterling?"

"The wasting of time and uncaring look, yeah it was Sterling." Nate looked at Eliot. "Who else would know where your sister was."

"Agent McCoy," Eliot remarked.

"You think he would do something to hurt someone he's hired to keep someone safe?"

"If he's following orders then yes."

Eliot and Nate found the car and quickly headed back to hopefully find the girls alright. Nate lifted his phone and called Hardison to check on the girls.

"Hardison, Sterling is up to something." Nate stared straight ahead.

"Ah, Nate, I don't think its Sterling pulling the strings, He doesn't have gun power like these guys do," Hardison remarked.

"Give me the phone," the masculine voice growled.

"Hey, be nice."

"Hello, Mr. Ford, I wish for you to know that I've gotten what I came for," the intruder said. "Put Eliot on the phone."

"Who is this?"

"Put Eliot Spencer on the phone right now or I start killing a member of your team."

Nate looked at Eliot and handed him the phone.

"Hello."

"Eliot Spencer, it has been awhile since I've heard that angry voice," the intruder said.

Nate saw Eliot grip the steering wheel and his eyes narrowed.

"DeVille," Eliot said.

"I know you and Mr. Ford would get out of my little stunt, but your FBI and Interpol informants won't be so lucky."

"What do you want?" Eliot growled.

"You know what I want."

"Leave my sister alone, she has nothing to do with this." Eliot looked at Nate.

"Well, bring it to the docks and we'll talk."

The line went dead and Eliot slammed his fist against the steering wheel.

"What's wrong?" Nate said.

"DeVille has Hillary." Eliot said.

_**Grand Plaza Hotel **_

Sterling looked at the men as he sat there."DeVille."

"Get up," one of the large men said.

Sterling stood and slowly stepped around the table. He glanced at the other three men that were accompanied him. He stumbled forward and grasped his chest.

"Damn, gunshot wounds," Sterling muttered.

"Stop wasting time." One grabbed him.

Sterling smiled and slashed and cut the large man across the face. He pulled his gun out quickly and fired his it. He took cover behind the piano. The three other men fired their weapons at Sterling. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his phone.

"I need a raise," he remarked as he continued to fire.

"Hello," Coleen's voice came.

"Darling, need you downstairs now!" he shouted.

His gun ran out and he looked at the range to take cover behind the bar. They continued to shoot until there was silence.

"You're out of bullets," one called. "We might go easy on you if you surrender now."

"Yes, that would be a problem, since I don't believe you."

Sterling glanced and ran towards the bar. They began to shoot again and he took one to the shoulder as he dove for cover. He breathed deep and held his shoulder.

"Getting to old to dodge bullets," he muttered as he swore. "Come on, darling."

Coleen walked in casually and looked around the bar. She looked at the three men that finally ceased fire. She whistled and they turned to her.

"Jim, is it alright if I take it from here?" Coleen pulled her fire arms.

"By all means," Sterling remarked.

Coleen showed her accurate aim as she fired three shots at each of the standing men. It was her delight to actually get a chance to shoot someone. The silence was a welcoming feeling as she stepped lightly on three dead men.

He stood up slowly and looked at her as she stuffed her weapon into her holster.

"There's the trigger happy woman I know and love," Sterling said has he held his shoulder.

"You are quite the marksmen, Jim." Coleen walked towards him. "Who are they?"

Sterling breathed deep and she looked at him.

"DeVille's men," Sterling looked at him. "Wasn't there a fourth man?"

"I didn't see one," Coleen remarked.

She pulled her fire arm out and looked around. Sterling took a seat as he leaned back in the chair and grabbed the half filled glass of scotch. She glanced at him and once more returned her firearm back to the holster. He glanced her and raised his glass to her.

"You left too soon, darling." He downed the scotch like a glass of water.

"And you need a doctor." She undid his suit coat and looked at the blood that soaked his white shirt. "It looks like it went through."

"Then it should be a simple fix. We've have everything upstairs," Sterling sighed. "I hate how things don't fall into place."

"Come on, Jim." Coleen walked over to his other side and through his arm around hers. "We'll fix you up and call Agent McCoy. I don't think we were the only ones attacked."

_**Agent Grant McCoy's Room**_

Grant breathed deep and looked at the unexpected visitors. His reflexes were just as good as they use to be in the field. Grant looked down at the blood that soaked his white shirt from slash across upper abdomen. He undid his shirt and tossed it to the side then stepped over the two men that he took down.

He ran his hands through his hair and looked at the wound. His hands reached for the peroxide and cleaned the it. He pulled a large bandage and gauze to cover it before he did anything else.

The knocked on the door startled him and he looked at it.

"Agent McCoy, it's Agent Graham," Coleen's voice came from the other side.

"Hold on, Agent Graham." He quickly rushed to get another shirt.

He was a modest man when it came to being around mixed company. He buttoned it up and unlocked the door.

"Come in," he said.

She opened the door and looked around the room. The room was is destroyed. She glanced down at the two men lying dead on the ground. Her gaze glanced up at him.

"DeVille?" she asked.

"His type of men, yes. Although these are just disposable men. His real body guards won't ever show up this unprepared." Grant knelt down and pulled IDs out. "Hit men that were only suppose to clean up the mess. You and Agent Sterling were attacked?"

"Sterling was I just came to back up. He needs to speak with you too." Coleen stepped over the men.

Grant nodded and grabbed the files that had been scattered during the scuffle. He followed Coleen to Sterling's and her room to find out what happened.

She opened the door and walked in.

"He's alive," Coleen said.

"Good to hear. I would hate to have to find another agent that knows this case," Sterling said as he stood up.

Grant looked at him and nodded.

"I see you didn't go without a battle wound, Sir." Grant motioned to the bloody shirt.

"A flesh wound, I've had worse." Sterling rolled up his sleeves before slipping a new coat on. "Why is DeVille here?"

Grant shrugged.

"Business, I don't know. Someone might have tipped him. There are thousands of scenarios."

"Well, find me one that works. How did he know where we and our witness were?"

"Unsecure line. Hillary or ever ourselves slipped up."

"Or we were bugged," Coleen said as she lifted a small black dot.

Sterling walked over and lifted the black bug and smashed it. He took a deep breath and sat down. Coleen glanced at him with concern as she grabbed his arm.

"I'm fine," Sterling said as he glanced up at her. "Agent McCoy, I need you to contact Nathan Ford and his team. Tell them it's time we make a truce."

Grant nodded and made strides to the door leaving Coleen and Sterling alone. She took a seat beside him and looked at him.

"Jim, you look pale," she said as she stroked his cheek.

"I'm fine," Sterling replied. "I'm just light headed that's all."

Coleen placed her index finger and middle finger on his neck finding a pulse. She lifted up his hand and looked at his watch. Her eyes met his and she saw the glazed over look in his eyes.

"Jim, look at me," she said.

He swayed and his eyes rolled back as he fell back onto the bed.

"Jim!" she shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

_**Leverage HQ**_

Nate handed Sophie a glass of whiskey and took a seat beside her as she held the icepack on her head.

"I'm sorry, Eliot," Sophie looked at him as he paced. "I tried hard."

Parker looked at Eliot as he stressed about something.

"How did he even know where she was?" Eliot knocked over a chair in anger.

"Can you think of anyone who might have known other than the authorities?" Nathan asked.

"No, she wasn't on the force long enough to make enemies," Eliot said. "McCoy might know better than me, which is sad to say I have to rely on the FBI."

Nate's phone vibrated and he lifted it up to see a private number. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Ford, it's Agent McCoy," Grant's voice came from the other end.

"I'm listening, Agent McCoy."

"Agent Sterling and Graham would like to offer a truce between you two. They need your help to locate Hillary," Grant said.

Nate glanced at Eliot as he stood waiting to hear what Grant had to say.

"Let me talk to the team, Agent McCoy. I'll call you back."

He hung up his phone and looked at the team as they waited.

"A truce between us and Sterling. That was the messenger," Nate said. "They need our help…again."

"Seems to be a reoccurring trend. What's the matter Sterling can't find DeVille so he calls us to be his retrieval team?" Eliot turned a chair around and straddled it.

"Maybe we can use Sterling and the FBI," Nate said.

"I'm listening," Eliot said.

Nate looked at Eliot.

"But we got to talk, Eliot about something that you have that DeVille wants," Nate said. "We can't keep discovering hidden agendas even from our own."

Eliot looked at the team and looked away.

_**Hospital **_

Coleen flipped through wedding magazines as she waited for Sterling to wake up. Her eyes looked at the phone waiting to hear word from Grant. But her mind was pulled back her unconscious fiancé.

"Coleen," Sterling muttered.

She glanced up and saw him turn his head in her direction. She stood up dropping the wedding magazines to rush to his side. Coleen reached over and lightly stroked his head.

"Where am I?" he whispered.

"The hospital." She smiled lightly. "Everything's going to be fine."

Sterling grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Someone poisoned my Scotch," he said.

Coleen gave a nod and sat down at his side and leaned forward and kissed his head.

"It was a delayed toxin that could only be consumed through a liquid. The doctors were able to find an antidote and have put it in an IV. You should be back on your feet in the next twenty-four hours. But until then, my love you need to rest. I'll take care of Mr. Ford's team. And mother is sending me a contract for them to sign."

Sterling nodded and held her hand. She stroked his cheek as she still worried about him. Her eyes were softer, but things would be fine.

"And Agent McCoy?"

"He made the call to the team."

Coleen stroked his head and leaned forward placing a kiss on his lips.

"While you were sleeping I decided that it should only be just the three of us. A private little ceremony on the beach. Just you, Olivia, and me. No fancy party, no guest list."

Sterling shook his head.

"No, I told you do what you want," Sterling whispered.

"I am doing what I want. I just want it to be us."

Sterling looked at her and smiled a little. She wasn't doing what she wanted and he knew that. She wasn't that type of girl.

"After this case, let's get married," Coleen whispered. "Let's fly somewhere and just get married under the warm sun."

Sterling nodded and stroked her cheek.

"Are you that eager to marry me?" Sterling said. "After all that we've been through you still want to marry me?"

"I told you Jim Sterling I would marry you a thousand times if you asked me. I love you very much despite your obsession of winning." Coleen smiled. "But I think that's what makes our relationship that much more meaningful."

Sterling chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, let's get married after this case. I mean it, no more cases until we come back."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Jim."

_**Leverage HQ**_

Nate handed Eliot a cup of coffee and took a seat across from him. He sent the others away to find any information they could get on DeVille that the FBI didn't give them.

"Alright, Eliot, spill." Nate looked at him.

"Six years ago, when I first met DeVille he offered me a position on his security payroll. I told him I didn't have any intentions of being anyone's body guard. But he was persistent about it. My sister and I had made connections with the Dallas Police force and I decided to have someone check up on DeVille. I had no idea that my connection was going to steal from DeVille."

"Steal?"

"He stole a priceless artifact that belonged to a medicine man from a Cherokee tribe. An talisman that is part of a healing ritual. I know it doesn't sound like much. But DeVille was a man of culture and believed that the talisman kept illness from him. And maybe it did, but I have it," Eliot said. "I took it from my connection."

"So, DeVille knows?" Nate asked.

"He's known since the moment he married my sister. My sister was forced to marry DeVille because of me."

"How do you know Hillary didn't really care about him?"

"No doubt that she did, but he knew she was my sister and he must have known she was a cop too. He had leverage." Eliot looked at Nate.

"Well, then we need leverage, Eliot. Welcome to the other side of what we do." Nate stood. "We take care of our own and if you like it or not, Eliot you are our client."

Eliot looked at Nate and nodded. He had never been on the other side of what they did. It wasn't going to be easy to accept that he needed help. He stood and Nate put out his hand.

"We'll get Hillary back, Eliot," Nate said.

"I know," Eliot replied and shook Nate's hand out.

_**Grand Plaza Hotel**_

_**The Next Day**_

The team met Coleen and Grant down at the lobby. They carried what they needed to be briefed on any new information.

"Come this way, we have a conference room set up for you," Coleen said.

The team followed her down the marbled floored hallway into the large conference room. Nate stepped to the side and let the team in first. He looked at Coleen and Grant as they waited.

"There's a matter of business we need to discuss, Agent Graham, and I see your fiancé isn't here."

"Jim's been admitted to the hospital. This case was a little more than we thought it would be. There's been attempts on our lives and I would not be surprised that DeVille would go for the jugular. Your new client, who is it?"

"Let's just say we've done our homework," Nate said.

"Fair enough." Coleen pulled from her bag a piece of paper. "My mother has requested your services again. We need both, Detective Spencer and Edward DeVille alive. I don't care how you do it, just do it."

"I sense there's a reason why you're so adamant about this?"

"When someone tries to kill one of my own then they risk a vendetta."

"What happened?"

"Jim was poisoned last night. A toxin that could only be consumed through liquid. He's lucky to be alive. I've taken control of this case. You are welcome to use his team as you see fit. But we will be asking for the aid of the FBI."

"I'll do what I can, Agent Graham."

"Nate, all set up?" Hardison said.

Nate nodded and gave Coleen's arm a pat. He stepped into the conference room and looked at Hardison. He handed Nate the clicker and sat down.

"Alright, we're pulling a double header on this one. This one is a little close to home." Nate said. "Meet you new client."

Eliot's picture popped up and the team glanced over at him.

"Eliot's got something that this man wants, Edward DeVille, international art thief and murderer. He will take what he wants and give nothing in return. This is what DeVille wants, a talisman from a Cherokee tribe's medicine man. The artifact was stolen by this man, Roger Forte, Eliot and Hillary's police connection. As leverage DeVille married Hillary."

"Wait, why didn't you just give the talisman back?" Grant asked.

Eliot looked over at the young FBI agent.

"Because I didn't exactly have it in my possession when he used my sister as leverage," Eliot admitted. "I hid it."

"For six years?"

"I still don't have it," Eliot remarked. "Someone else has it?"

"Who?" Grant asked.

"The talisman's owner." Eliot looked over at Grant.

Grant rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked to the front and looked at Eliot.

"You are telling me that you buried a four hundred year old talisman?"

"Three hundred year old talisman, and no I didn't burry it with the original owner. But the current successor." Eliot looked at Grant. "Something like that doesn't belong in the hands of a man who doesn't respect life or the people around. It belonged to the real keeper."

Grant took a deep breath and looked at Nate.

"He's impossible."

"No, Grant you are!" Eliot stood up. "You let my sister rot in the hands of that man! I had no choice to disappear to rethink my plan!"

"Oh, it's my fault, Spencer? You took off without a word. She called you and you didn't answer your phone. She wrote you and you returned her letters, Spencer. You walked away when there was a fight that you could have won. So, as I see you left Hillary. You abandoned her when she needed you the most. I stood by her and tried to get her out of there."

Eliot stepped from around the table and with no regrets, punched Grant. Grant narrowed his eyes at him as he touched his cheek.

"You still hit like a girl, Spencer," Grant said with a smirk.

"I'll show you hit like a girl." Eliot lunged at him, but Nate grabbed hold of him. "Nate, let me at the little pansy!"

"Sit down!" Coleen shouted.

She walked to the front her eyes were blazing with anger at the immaturity of the two.

"I have a case to run and I don't need a pissing match between a brother and my witness' handler!"

Her eyes narrowed at Grant and Eliot.

"Spencer, you chill out and help get out of this bind you got us in!" Coleen shouted at him and pushed him back towards the table.

"Can we continue?" Nate asked.

"Please," Coleen remarked.

She took a deep breath and leaned up against the wall of the conference room. Eliot ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Eliot, where is the owner?" Nate asked.

"I lost track of her two years ago," Eliot said. "I last saw her in Oklahoma on a reservation."

"Great!" Grant threw his hands up in the air.

"It wasn't my fault that she wanted to disappear," Eliot remarked.

Grant looked at Nate as he rubbed his chin.

"Are you sure she disappeared, Eliot?" Nate asked.

"Pretty sure," Eliot said.

"We need to find that girl, before DeVille does," Coleen said. "Or even finds out you don't have the talisman. He'll be sure to kill your sister."

Eliot looked at him at the last part.

"Well, Agent Graham, we need to borrow a plane," Nate looked at him. "Eliot and I are going to Oklahoma. The rest of you need to stay here."

"Nate, what if DeVille's men come back or DeVille himself comes?" Sophie asked.

"Agent Graham has back up."

"What if we make a forgery of the talisman?" Parker chimed in. "Surely, DeVille's eyes can't be that good."

Eliot looked at Parker. "Art thief ,Parker, he has a knack for these things. I kind of think he will notice."

"Right," Parker said.

"What if we gave him something that he would like to sink his teeth into," Sophie asked.

"Like what? There's nothing he doesn't know exist. He's like an exact copy of Craig Trotter."

"Yes, but Trotter was just greedy, we gave him a ruby and told him it was a match. I'm thinking more raw." Sophie looked at Eliot.

He raised a brow at her and folded his arms.

"Sophie has a point, if we can just buy enough time to retrieve the talisman than anything might work." Nate looked at her.

"How about before the first people?" Sophie remarked. "Cave drawings or a legend in native tongue spoken by these people."

"It could work," Eliot said. "But it has to be flawless."

"Hardison knows flawless," Sophie remarked.

"Hardison doesn't want to go through that again," Hardison said.

Parker raised her hand.

"Parker?" Nate looked at her.

"Can I come with you and Eliot?"

"No, the less people that come would be better."

"Parker, you can work with Agent Graham and McCoy."

"I guess I can handle them," Parker sighed.

Coleen looked at Nate and Eliot. "Pack your bags, you leave in an hour. I have a private plane loaned to you by Interpol. And aliases are being sent to your phones incase people get suspicious."

"We won't be long, hopefully," Nate said. "Alright team let's make a legend happen."

They got up and Sophie looked at Hardison.

"I'll help you out this time, Hardison."

"Good, cause you can suffer with what I had to the last time I made that stupid diary," Hardison said.

"It was beautiful, Hardison," Sophie smiled and patted his shoulder.

_**Airport Concourse**_

Eliot walked to the private jet and loaded it before Nate.

"Good job handling that situation, Agent Graham. I think you really put the fear of God in them. Or surprised them."

"I learn from the best." Coleen smiled.

"Sterling?"

"My mother," Coleen said. "She's a force not to be reckoned with when she wants a job done."

Nate smiled and gave her shoulder a pat.

"Don't worry we'll get this taken care of. Thanks for the plane." Nate gave a wave and walked towards the jet.

He loaded and saw Eliot staring out the window. He looked nervous and his foot couldn't stay still.

"Anxious?" Nate asked.

"Damn it, Nate! I have to find someone who doesn't want to be found," Eliot said.

"Eliot, is there something you're not telling me?" Nate said.

Eliot looked at Nate and shook his head.

"There's a little more to that missing chapter of my life. Something I don't really want to touch anymore."

"Will it help the case?"

"I don't know," Eliot said. "I just don't know if she's still there."

"I see."

_**Checotah Oklahoma: 3:00pm**_

Eliot glanced around the old town and looked at Nate as he drove through it.

"Small town," Nate remarked.

"Not my idea of a visit," Eliot remarked. "Turn left."

Nate turned down another one way street and looked around the older city. Eliot stared out the window and he tucked his hair behind his ear.

"So, this girl who has the talisman," Nate said.

"Yes, Nate she's pretty?" Eliot remarked.

"I was going to ask you how you two met."

Eliot looked at Nate and Nate smiled.

"She's pretty and you were willing to risk a lot to bring back that talisman to her." Nate shrugged.

"I'm not discussing this with you." Eliot looked out the window.

He glanced around the old town and stared at the familiar shops.

"Up ahead there's a pharmacy. She works there," Eliot said pointing to the sign.

Nate slowed down and pulled up to the curb. They both got out and walked into the old building. The old pharmacy had display cases of old bottles of medicine from the late eighteen hundreds.

"Hello how can…" a young woman stepped from the back.

"Hello, Deana," Eliot said.

Her dark eyes stared at him. She walked from around the corner and she shook her head. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"How dare you come walking in here like nothing happened!" she snapped.

Nate looked at Eliot as he walked towards her.

"You know the reason I left. And you knew the risk," Eliot said.

"Yes, I knew I was warned not to even go near you. You're lone wolf nature should have been an omen for me."

Eliot nodded and looked at her.

"My lone wolf nature keeps me safe, what about your protective nature, D."

"Don't call me that," Deana said. "Please leave before I call the police."

"I need the talisman," Eliot said.

"You can't have it."

Eliot rubbed his eyes. "I need it to save my sister."

Deana looked at him and she folded her arms.

"DeVille took her and he wants the talisman back or he will kill her."

"You're serious?"

"I wouldn't use my sister to take something that is important to your family, Deana."

Deana flipped her braided hair over her shoulder and Eliot looked at the tattoo of the claw around her neck. He walked close to her.

"Please," Eliot said.

"No, I can't risk that man taking my family's possession again. I'm sorry, El." She stared at him.

"What do you want?" Eliot said.

She looked at him and took a deep breath as he reached up and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Get out of my town, Eliot. I don't want to see you ever again."

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"If my sister is killed by DeVille, I hope you are plagued with guilt, Deana." He turned his back to her. "Kin doesn't abandon kin."

"How dare you!" Deana shouted.

Eliot smiled and Nate shook his head.

"You left me, Eliot Spencer! You didn't even tell me where I could find you!" Deana shouted.

Eliot turned and looked at her. Her eyes were wide with hurt and she shook her head. She stepped towards the back.

"I'll give you the talisman as long as you return it somehow," Deana remarked. "But I will not forgive you from walking out on me and Ayasha."

Nate looked at Eliot as he stared at Deana as she walked off.

"Who is Ayasha?" Nate asked him.

"Deana's daughter." Eliot looked at Nate. "she's not mine."

"If you say so," Nate remarked.

"Nate," Eliot muttered.

Deana walked back holding the talisman. Her deep brown eyes stared at Eliot as she grabbed his hand. She placed it in his hand and he placed his hand on top of hers. Her gaze fell to his and she pulled her hand back.

"Deana, please, let me explain," Eliot whispered.

"Just bring it back and go, Eliot," Deana turned her back to him.

Eliot swallowed a lump in his throat. He turned and looked at Nate with a nod.

"Let's go before something happens to everyone else," Eliot said as he walked past Nate.

Nate walked out and looked at Eliot as he hopped into the truck. He stared straight ahead and Nate saw for the first time, something he had never seen before. Eliot actually cared for someone that he didn't want to walk away from.

"You know, Eliot, maybe after this case you come back here," Nate said.

"I'll bring back the talisman and that's the end." Eliot didn't look at Nate.

Nate nodded and walked around to the driver's side. He didn't need to say anything more. Eliot wanted to lock himself up again and get the case done with. That was just how Eliot was and would always be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

_**Hospital **_

Coleen handed the files to Sterling and he flipped through them. He glanced over at her as she shuffled around some things to put them in the right order.

"I've sent Mr. Ford and Spencer to Oklahoma to retrieve the talisman," Coleen said. "It's what Spencer said DeVille wants." Coleen glanced up at him.

"How long will it take them to get the talisman?" Sterling asked her.

"Spencer said not long if they could find the woman who has it."

"Of course, he would give it to a woman." Sterling rolled his eyes.

Coleen smiled and looked up at him as she sat the files down on her lap. She was tired and the worry she felt was not helping her.

"What are the others doing?" Sterling asked.

"Hoping to find away to buy time while Mr. Ford and Spencer are getting the talisman. I have Agent McCoy hoping to track DeVille where he could possibly get Detective Spencer. But I haven't heard anything." Coleen tucked her hair behind her ear.

Sterling looked at her and he reached out his hand to her. He could see the stress the case was putting on her. He had not planned to force everything on her. Nor did he plan to get poisoned.

"You look stress, darling," he said.

She looked at him and took a deep breath. She stood up and grabbed his hand. Her eyes looked down at him and she leaned forward and kissed him.

"I wish I was stronger than this," Coleen said.

Sterling smirked a little.

"You are doing fine," he said kissing her again. "This isn't easy working on a case by yourself."

Coleen took a seat beside him and stroked his cheek.

"Just take a moment and relax a little," Sterling said. "If I have to rest than I would rather share some time with someone I am about to spend the rest of my life with."

She laid into his arms and he sat the files aside. He looked down at her and gently stroked her head. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"And I wanted to talk to you about your choice for our wedding," Sterling whispered in her ear. "I want you to have the wedding you want. Do not worry about what I want this is for you."

She glanced at him and kissed him.

"I want just the three of us, Jim. I mean it," Coleen said.

He looked at her and raised his brow at you.

"Darling, I know you all too well and I know your mother would not let you put aside your deepest desires. So, I refuse to let you not have what you want."

Coleen smiled and stroked his cheek. "I'll think about it, but the private ceremony is not up for negotiation."

"Fine." He kissed her jaw and pushed her hair aside.

Her phone rang and Coleen stared at it.

"Damn," Sterling muttered.

She reached for the phone and looked at the number.

"Agent Graham," she answered.

"Agent Graham, I was expecting someone else to answer the phone," DeVille's voice came through the other end.

"Like who?" she snapped.

"Your fiancé. And before you say anything, I've been keeping tabs on Interpol agents so I do know you're engaged. How is your fiancé?"

"Alive," Coleen remarked. "I know you didn't come to blab about his condition."

She sat up and looked at Sterling. She pointed to the phone and said 'DeVille.' Sterling reached for the phone and she slapped his hand.

"What do you want, DeVille?" Coleen asked.

"I trust you have made contact with Eliot Spencer. And I know you know that Eliot Spencer has something that I want. You will bring that item to me and I may consider releasing his beloved sister."

Coleen looked at Sterling and he placed his hand on her arm.

"Where do you want to meet?" she asked.

"So, glad you asked. The docks are where I told Spencer so you will do that. You and Spencer will come alone. Once you arrive I will decide if Detective Spencer is free to go. That is all."

DeVille did not wait for Coleen to say anything he hung up and left her hanging on a dead line. She looked at Sterling as he waited to hear what DeVille had to say.

"DeVille wants Spencer and me to bring the talisman," she said.

"When?" Sterling asked.

"He didn't say." Coleen looked down at her phone.

Sterling sat up and Coleen looked up at him.

"I'm coming with you," Sterling said.

"No, Jim, I can handle this. You need to rest until the doctor clears you. I can't risk you getting hurt when you already are recovering from other injuries."

"That's all very nice, darling, but this is what happens when you are an agent." Sterling looked at her.

"But you aren't one while on recovery. Let me handle this, I know I can." Coleen placed her hand on his cheek.

"Alright, but any sign of danger you will get out of there." Sterling placed his hand on hers.

_**LEVERAGE HQ**_

Grant stared at Sophie and Hardison as they invented a story about the first people. The skin that they had purchased was stretched and prepared for the great legend to be written. Sophie grabbed the lead base paint and handed it to Hardison as he researched a little more information about the first people.

"So, Agent McCoy, what is your story?" Sophie asked as she burned the ends of the hide.

"My story?" Grant asked

"Yes, the reason you are fond of Hillary Spencer?"

Grant shook his head and ran his hand through his styled hair. His brown eyes darted away from hers and a smile tugged at his lips.

"You deny a lot of things, Agent McCoy. But this one is hard to deny. Both of you are obviously attached in some way. Perhaps something you didn't tell Eliot about."

Grant looked at her and shook his head.

"There was real passion when you stood up to Eliot like you did. There was protection in your eyes," Sophie pried.

"Hillary and I are just working together. I promised to keep my eye on her."

Sophie smiled and handed Hardison the paint.

"This is going to take about four hours to dry," Hardison said.

"Make it happen in two hours." Sophie handed him a hair dryer.

"I assure you, Hillary and I have no relationship outside me keeping her safe. Please, can we change the subject?"

"Ah ha!" Parker turned and looked at Grant. "Because you change the subject that is a sign. You want to deny that you feel anything towards her. I know this tactic very well."

Grant looked at her and glanced at the others.

"Is she serious?" Grant asked.

"More than you realize, Agent McCoy," Sophie replied.

Parker looked at him and watched his facial movements. She got up close to him and he stepped back. She raised her brow and looked at Sophie.

"He reminds me still of Sterling." Parker pointed towards him.

"We know, Parker. We all agree."

Parker turned and looked at him.

"Not as evil though."

"I take that as compliment." Grant pushed her hand down from his face.

"But I still like him better," Parker said turning back to Grant.

"We know, Parker," Sophie and Hardison sighed.

Grant's phone rang and he lifted it up.

"McCoy," he answered it.

"McCoy, DeVille has made contact with me. Have you heard any word from Mr. Ford and Spencer?" Coleen's voice came from the other end.

Grant glanced around and stepped outside. Sophie and Hardison watched him quickly make his way to the door. She looked at Parker as she too watched his moves carefully.

"Why do I get the feeling this might be a waste of time?" Hardison remarked.

"This might buy us time, but if Eliot and Nate don't get back soon we may have bigger problems." Sophie looked at Hardison. "Let's just keep working and I'm sure they'll call us."

_**Checotah Oklahoma**_

There was silence along the way back to the airport. Nate looked at Eliot as he stared at the talisman. He could see that Eliot was thinking back on the past.

"Deana she was a girl friend?" Nate asked.

Eliot glanced at Nate and shook his head.

"She was just some girl," Eliot remarked.

"Right, I could tell she was _just_ some girl. I mean the whole look you had when you saw her again was sending smoke signals. So, what happened, Eliot?"

"Look, Nate, no offense I don't feel like pouring my heart out to you. That's something women do at sleep overs. I don't. And what happened between Deana and I is really none of your business and doesn't pertain to the case. So, just don't ask." Eliot glanced down.

Nate slammed hard on the breaks and Eliot flew forward. He slammed his hands against the dashboard to keep from letting his face kiss it.

"What the hell, Nate!"

"Sorry, foot slipped," Nate said with a smile.

Eliot narrowed his eyes at him Nate looked at him.

"Why did you give her back the talisman?" Nate asked. "Because as I see it she does pertain to the case. She meant something to you. So, what was it…left her standing at the altar? Or just ran when she got close?"

Eliot looked at Nate.

"Engaged," Eliot said.

"What about her daughter?" Nate asked.

"Ayasha is her daughter from another marriage. I told you, Nate she wasn't mine. She's too old to be mine anyway."

Nate nodded and looked forward as he drove on.

"I ran because everything seemed too real. I was always waiting for it to fall apart. So, I packed up one day and left. Just like I always do when I feel like things are just too close for comfort."

"You haven't left the team." Nate took the exit and headed towards the airport. "So, how do you fix something that you think you screwed up?"

"I don't. I stay where I am."

Nate shook his head. "Eliot, you're going to regret it. If you want to make amends do it now."

"Damn it, Nate, you heard her. She wants me out her life."

"Women say that because they are scared. They want you to come back and show them you are a different man."

Eliot glanced at Nate and smirked.

"Speaking from experience?"

"More than you know it. How about you take that talisman back when this is over and stay to show her that you care."  
>"Won't work."<p>

"It will, just do it."

_**Airport Concourse: Evening **_

Nate and Eliot stepped off the private jet and saw a black car waiting for them. The door opened and Coleen stepped outside. She looked at them in hopes that their quick trip was successful.

"Agent Graham," Nate said.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"We got the talisman," Eliot said. "Let's get my sister."

"Spencer, DeVille has requested that you and I go alone."

Eliot glanced at Nate as he gave a nod.

"You two will not be alone," Nate said. " Let's make a good show of saving your sister, Eliot."

Eliot smirked a little and Coleen nodded. They got into the car and Coleen drove them to meet with the others. Eliot looked out the window and glanced down at the talisman. All he could think about was returning it back to Deana and maybe even trying one last time to see where things would have gone if he had stayed.

"Spencer, Deville wants us to meet him at the docks," Coleen said glancing back at him. "Why the docks?"

Eliot looked up at her. "The docks is where he keeps most his shipments of artwork. But I wouldn't know why he would want you there."

"A trap?"

"Possibly, DeVille hardly ever let's anyone see the collection of stolen work."

"Then we should have a plan in case things go wrong."

Coleen glanced at Nate as he seemed to just listen.

"What do you think, Mr. Ford?" Coleen asked him.

"I think we need to make one as soon as we get back. How's our back up artifact coming along?"

"Agent McCoy said it should be ready. But how are you going to get DeVille to bite for that one?"

"Some people are just predictable. Especially, if they don't really know about history just snippets." Eliot looked at them.

_**Leverage HQ**_

Hardison walked carefully to the table holding the final product. He sat it down and Sophie inspected it. She lifted the edges with tweezers and smiled.

"Hardison, this is beautiful," Sophie said. "If I didn't have such a great eye for forgeries I would have mistaken this for a real piece."

"I should take my act on the road," Hardison remarked.

Sophie smiled and reached over and lifted two pieces of glass.

"Alright we want to place the hide between the two pieces of glass to keep it from the air." Sophie looked at Hardison. "Take your tweezers and help me lift it on the first piece."

Hardison reached for his tweezers and took an edge of the hide. He and Sophie lifted it up and placed it on the glass. They lightly smoothed it out and placed the second piece of glass.

"What do we do now?" Hardison asked.

"We just wait now," Sophie said. "Let's clean up just to get rid of the smell of suspicion out."

"Good idea." Hardison got up and started the clean up.

"Where's Parker and Agent McCoy?" Sophie asked.

"At the docks seeing if there's activity there." Hardison looked at her.

Sophie stood up and stretched. She picked up all the tools that were used to create a work of art. She looked down at her watch feeling a nagging feeling that time was running out.

"I wonder if Nate and Eliot had any luck finding that talisman," Sophie said.

The doors opened and Sophie and Hardison looked up to see an older man in a three piece suit walk in. Behind him two larger men in solid black suits stood behind him.

"Where is Eliot Spencer?" the older man asked.

"I don't know," Sophie asked. "Who's asking?"

"The man who saved his life," the older man said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

Sophie stared at the well together man. She offered him a seat and he had his men stand guard at the door. He reached into his coat pocket and handed Sophie something. She glanced at the older man who still had not really explained who he was.

"Several years ago, that ascot pin that I just gave to you was retrieved by Eliot. I do not know how he did it, but I know he did it without using a gun." The older man looked at her.

"This is an ascot pin from the early eighteen hundreds, how is it a man like you has one?" Sophie asked.

"Late wife was a museum curator. She had come across it during a visit in London at a pawn shop. The owner had no idea what it was worth, but that piece was a lost ascot pin worn by Napoleon. She bought it for fifty pounds and gave it to me for my fortieth birthday. Several years later someone broke into my collection of artifacts and took it. I needed someone for hire to retrieve it. Someone I knew who would return it with no problem. Eliot came to me with all intentions to retrieve it. But I could tell there was no real strength behind that rough exterior of his. So, I trained him and made him into a real fighter. And that was the start of a beautiful relationship. Eliot left no room for error and when he hit he left them wishing they hadn't messed with him."

"What happened afterwards?"

"I hired him as a contract retriever. He told me this was the only job that he liked to do. Stayed with me for several years. He told me once there was one thing he was unable to retrieve that he wished he had before. I asked him what that was and he said his sister. A man by the name of Edward DeVille kept her on a tight leash and despite the strength she had she couldn't escape. I told him I'd call in a favor to my FBI connections and hope there was a case on DeVille. They had already told me that an agent had rallied some agents into taking DeVille down. Eliot had told me that he knew the young agent, but didn't know he was FBI."

"You are talking about Agent McCoy?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, that's him."

"So, why are you here?" Sophie asked.

"My dear, I am the person Eliot calls when there is no other hope," the older man said. "I am his mentor. I got a coded message from Agent McCoy about six months ago saying he needed a safe house for Ms. Spencer. I told him the only place I knew of would be here safe with the only family she has. And I'd like to help you bring down Edward DeVille. No man should be able to walk with good people."

The doors opened and Coleen walked in followed by Nate and Eliot. The older man stood up and looked at Eliot.

"Hello, Eliot," he said.

"Griffin," Eliot said.

Eliot walked over and the older man shook his hand. "I've been telling my story to your friend here. You've seemed to make yourself at home, old friend."  
>Eliot looked at Nate and Sophie.<p>

"I have."

"Agent Coleen Graham, I've heard all about of you," Griffin said.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't arrest you here, Griffin?"

"Because my name has been cleared. I've paid my debt to society, Agent Graham. And I am a consultant for several agencies that require the insight of a dangerous mind."

Sophie looked at Nate as he walked around them. She wrapped her arm around his and he looked at Eliot.

"So, who's your old friend?"

"The man who is about to help us." Eliot looked at the older man. "Nate, this is Henry Griffin, renowned bad ass who taught me to hit."

"It's all in the fist," Griffin said with a smile. "I've taught Eliot everything. And I want to help give back. I'm still as bad ass as Eliot says I am."

"Teacher and student fight together, I think that's kind of a good combination." Nate looked at them. "Griffin, welcome to the cause."

_**The Docks: Late Evening **_

Coleen stared at the docks and looked at Eliot as he held tight to the talisman. His eyes were intense and hungry for revenge against DeVille.

"Alright, Nate, we're here," Eliot said.

"Good, Griffin and Agent McCoy are not too far if you need them."

A black car pulled up and Eliot looked at it as it went around Coleen's. His foot tapped anxiously and Coleen shook her head.

"Leave you gun in the car," Eliot remarked. "He'll be searching you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from a paranoid asshole." Coleen undid her holster. "What about you?"

"I don't do weapons," Eliot remarked. "I use what I was given."

He pulled his leather coat tightly around him and got out the car. She followed behind him and buttoned up her pea coat. Her gaze fell to the two kart ring on her left hand. She removed it and stuffed it into an interior pocket.

"I'm going to get him for you, Jim," she whispered.

The saw a man in his early forties get out the car. His dark hair was cut short and styled nicely. He wore a long trench coat that covered his three piece Armani suit. His dark eyes were cold and unfeeling. To Eliot he had seen the devil himself walking the earth.

"Eliot Spencer," the Texan accent escaped his lips. "So nice of you to actually join us. And Agent Graham, looking so beautiful as ever. But I must say being engaged does not look so good for your figure. What are you three months?"

Eliot looked at Coleen as she stood there. She narrowed her eyes at him and breathed deep.

"Pregnant?" Eliot mumbled.

"No," she snapped. "It's an insult you moron."

"Would explain a lot though," Parker chimed in.

"Shut up," Coleen said through gritted teeth.

DeVille smiled and looked at his men as they grabbed Eliot and Coleen by their arms. They were forced towards a ship that had the name _Dolce Vita_. Eliot glanced around the steel ship and glanced at DeVille.

"Where is my sister?" he asked.

"Safe, amazing that Interpol, the FBI, and your little team couldn't keep me from getting the girl." DeVille looked at Eliot. "Did I tell you, Eliot, that before your sister decided to give me a divorce for our anniversary we made the sweetest love? She's so flexible…I didn't think she could do half that stuff."

Eliot narrowed his eyes and lunged at DeVille, but was pulled back by the man who had him in a death grip . "You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh, Eliot, I wouldn't recommend that." DeVille smiled as he patted Eliot's cheek. "My men won't let you do that."

Coleen stared at DeVille as he was inches from death. He turned to her and she stared at him. A chill ran up her spine as he came towards her. He looked her up and down and smirked.

"I do not know what you see in Agent Jim Sterling. He's so old. You need a good looking man, like myself. A powerful man that can keep up with a spark like you."

Coleen narrowed her eyes and spit on him. He looked up at her and wiped his cheek. And without a second thought DeVille slapped her hard across her face.

"That's how you teach a woman to behave," DeVille remarked. "Take notes Eliot, because you don't obviously know how to keep a woman under an iron fist."

"I'm not a bastard like you, DeVille. I don't take advantage of women and try to make them like me. I have a natural charm that I don't have to try. Not to mention I'm younger than you and I can keep up with the younger ones."

"Well, the difference between you and I have is that I have money and you are just a sap for trails of broken hearts."

Eliot looked at Coleen as she kept her eyes narrowed at DeVille. She now obviously wanted him dead and would if her job didn't require him to be alive.

"Tie them up hands and feet," DeVille said. "It's time to have a little fun."

They climbed the ramp up the side of the ship and taken to the open deck of the ship. Eliot and Coleen were wrapped in steel chains that were tied to an anchor. He looked at DeVille as he walked up towards the bridge. He looked at Coleen as she struggled to get free.

"So, tell me, Agent Graham, are you putting yourself and another in danger?" Eliot asked.

"What are you talking about?" Coleen looked over her shoulder.

"Three months?" Eliot asked.

"I told you he was insulting me."

"I don't think he was insulting you," Eliot replied.

Coleen shook her head and looked around.

"Could use some help here," Coleen remarked.

"Agent McCoy and Griffin are on their way. Just hold tight," Nate replied. "Eliot, where did DeVille go?"

"He's on the bridge, but I can't see him. And he's got us anchored down. Nate, what's the plan here."

"I got something up my sleeve," Nate replied.

"Nate?"

Coleen sighed and looked over her shoulder as Eliot struggled to get out now.

"Tell me, Eliot, is this who you want?" DeVille put a spot light to a crane.

Eliot looked over and saw Hillary tied and dangling from the hook of the crane. "Hillary!"

"Eliot!" Hillary shouted.

"Now, how about I make a deal, you give me that talisman and I give you your sister back," DeVille leaned against the railing the bridge.

"Let her go now and I will give it to you," Eliot said.

DeVille walked down the metal steps and walked towards them. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trench coat and looked at them.

"I can take it by force and kill all three of you," DeVille said.

Eliot looked at the suave faced man as he smirked. His devilish smile gave Eliot the creeps and he almost felt there really was no other options then give the talisman to him.

"Untie me and I'll give it to you." Eliot remarked.

DeVille looked at Eliot and looked over at one of his men. He gave the nod and the large man unhooked the chain and unraveled it. Coleen looked at Eliot as he moved his shoulders around and cracked his neck.

"No, hitting, Eliot," Nate said.

"I can't promise that," Eliot muttered.

"Untie Agent Graham as well," DeVille ordered.

Coleen was freed and she stood and looked at DeVille. Eliot looked at her as she waited to see what he did. Her eyes were dead set on watching DeVille's movements.

"The talisman, Eliot," DeVille snapped.

Eliot took a deep breath and shook his head. The sudden gasp that escaped Coleen's lips pulled Eliot's attention. DeVille's body guard grabbed her by the neck and put a gun to her head. She struggled and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't give it to him, Spencer," she hissed.

She gagged as the grip on her neck became tighter. Eliot narrowed his eyes and looked at DeVille. He reached into his leather coat pocket and pulled the talisman out. DeVille smiled.

"Keep your side of the deal," Eliot said.

DeVille looked at the bridge and nodded. The crane swung over the edge of the ship and Hillary screamed. Eliot's eyes became wide and DeVille snatched the talisman out of his hand. The crane dropped Hillary towards the water and Eliot took off.

"Damn you!" Eliot shouted.

"Eliot, stop!" Nate shouted. "Go after DeVille."

"She's my sister, Nate!"

"Trust me."

Eliot glanced back and saw not only did DeVille have the talisman, but had Coleen for a little extra. He took a deep breath and looked over the ship to see Parker grabbing Hillary out the water. She gave him a smile and Eliot smirked.

He took off after DeVille and followed them until he was stopped by two more of DeVille's men. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"Nate?"

"Now you can hit, Eliot," Nate said.

Eliot cracked his neck.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Eliot said.

_**A Block away from the docks**_

Nate looked at Sophie as she sat in the car.

"Is he ready yet, Parker?"

"He's on board," Parker said.

"Good, Griffin, Agent McCoy, back up on the bridge," Nate said.

Sophie grabbed Nate's arm and he placed his hand on hers.

"Is this wise, Nate?" she asked.

"There's back up," Nate said.

"But, it's risky. What if…."

Nate placed his finger on her lips and she looked at him.

"You'll ruin the surprise," Nate said.

_**On Dolce Vita (ship)**_

Eliot zipped tied the two men and looked down at them. "Its shame DeVille doesn't hire better men."

He glanced up and headed a little further towards the chart room. He was quiet as he made his way.

"Nate, where's Griffin?" he asked.

"On his way," Nate answered. "Should be close."

Eliot took a deep breath and headed down the hall.

_**Inside the Chart room**_

Coleen was thrown to the ground and she gasped for air. She had been choked before, but nothing that tight. She could feel her wind pipe collapsing and the life escaping her body. Her eyes looked up at the body guard and she narrowed her eyes at him. She was feeling weak and still trying to gain her strength. But DeVille didn't give her time.

"Now, dear, how do I handle an agent like you?" he asked. "You are tough one."

She looked over at him and narrowed her eyes at him. He removed his coat and tossed it to the side. He looked at her and she could see the evil swirling in his eyes. Her breaths became shallow and she shuffled back.

"Leave us," he said. "I'll let you know when I need you."

His body guard walked out the room and Coleen listened to the door shutting. She jumped and turned her gaze at him. He didn't let his gaze pull away from hers as he undid his silk tie. He smiled as he wrapped the tie around his hand.

"I'll need this soon enough," he remarked.

Coleen felt her back hit up against a wall. She looked around for anything to help her get out of the situation. She had often found herself in these types before she had met Sterling. He usually kept her out of trouble when he was around.

"But a belt is just as good," DeVille undid his belt and pulled it from his belt loops.

He snapped it and lunged at her. She screamed and kicked him in the gut. She stood and stumbled away. Her gaze fell towards him as he smirked.

"You have a strong kick there, Agent Graham. But that won't be enough." DeVille snapped the belt.

Her eyes were wide and he fear was taking control. She now saw the crazed look of lust staring at her. Her eyes narrowed at him and she knew she needed to take charge of her fear of what he was planning to do to her.

"You are a sick bastard, DeVille!" she shouted.

"Yes, I know, but that's how I keep you women interested in me. I charmed Detective Spencer with my good side then I put a blind fold around her eyes with all the gliz and glamour you women want in your lives. Married her and she belonged to me. I could have her any which way I wanted her. And she feared me just like you fear me, Agent Graham. I can see it in those beautiful green blue eyes." Deville once more lunged at her.

Coleen punched him, but not enough. He threw a hard punch sending her to the ground. She balled up her fist, but he kicked her in the stomach and looped the belt around her neck. She gagged at the leather belt around her throat. He knelt down and jerked back her head.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he whispered. "So, hold still because this will be so much more enjoyable than it will be for you."

Coleen breathed deep as she tried to pull the belt from her neck. DeVille wasted no time to take full advantage of her fallen figure.

"Help me," she gasped.

The door opened and DeVille didn't look up.

"I told you I'd call you if I needed you," DeVille snapped.

It was seconds when DeVille stopped. He looked ahead and did not bat an eye.

"You're done here, DeVille," a familiar voice followed.

"So, you are alive, Agent Sterling," DeVille said.

"Here's what you are going to do, DeVille," Sterling said. "You're going to let my fiancée go and you are going to stand up and back away from her. I'll give you a few to put yourself back in your pants before I slap these cuffs onto you. I wouldn't want you to look indecent."

DeVille stood up still with the gun at his head. He stepped away from Coleen and Sterling looked at him before reaching out his hand out to Coleen. He saw DeVille step towards a corner before he turned back to Coleen.

He knelt down and Coleen wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"It's alright, Darling, I've come to get you," he said.

She buried her face into his chest and tears fell.

"You'll be fine." Sterling stroked her head.

He looked over at DeVille as he narrowed his eyes at him.  
>"Darling, forgive me for do this." Sterling kissed her head and stood up. "But I can't let him just almost get away with what he was about to do."<p>

Sterling raised the gun and fired two shots at DeVille. DeVille stared at him with wide eyes and he placed his hand on his right side. The blood soaked the white shirt that he was wearing. Coleen looked at Sterling and breathed deep.

The door opened wide and Sterling pointed at the gun towards who ever walked in.

"Whoa!" Eliot jumped back.

"Spencer, I could have killed you," Sterling snapped.

"Yeah, well, that wouldn't be the first attempt," Eliot said.

He looked over at DeVille and saw the blood that soaked his shirt. He glanced at Sterling as he put his gun back in his holster.

"Well, so much for bringing him in alive," Eliot sighed.

Sterling turned back to Coleen and he knelt down to her. She once more wrapped her arms around him. Her whole body shook and he lifted her up into his arms.

"A team is on their way," Sterling walked past Eliot. "Don't bother trying to figure things out, Spencer."

Eliot looked at Sterling as he walked off. He followed behind and they walked onto the deck. Griffin and Grant stood waiting for them.

"It took you this long when you were not far behind?" Eliot looked at McCoy.

"Something happened to the car."

"Couldn't run?" Eliot asked.

"Looks like you did a good job, Eliot," Griffin said. "Without us."

Eliot looked at Sterling as he carried Coleen off the ship. He sighed and Griffin gave his shoulder a pat.

"I think you might want this, Eliot," McCoy said pulling out the talisman.

Eliot looked at McCoy with a wrinkled brow.

"Your team isn't the only one who knows how to forge priceless artifacts," McCoy remarked.

Grant walked off the ship and Griffin looked at Eliot.

"I hope you didn't hold back," Griffin said.

"I didn't get a chance to hit DeVille. Sterling got to him first and for once I was happy that it wasn't me who lost it. Never cross a man in love."

"Maybe you should take pointers from Sterling, Eliot," Nate said.

"Shut up, Nate!" Eliot shouted.

_**Leverage HQ**_

Eliot wrapped his arms tightly around Hillary. She wrapped her arms tightly around grabbing a hold of his t-shirt. It was something that made her feel secure and know he wasn't going anywhere.

"So, what happens now?" Eliot asked as he looked at McCoy

"Well, without DeVille it's kind of hard to prosecute a dead man. But we can put all his men on trial. We can recover the artwork stolen."

"What about Interpol?" Nate asked looking at Sterling as he sat with Coleen.

"The case will be closed unless he had an accomplice. My report will be detailed as usual about everything. Only thing I will change is that it was self defense."

Eliot rolled his eyes and looked down at Hillary. He kissed her head and looked at Nate and the rest of the team.

"Perhaps the team could use an extra hand," Eliot stated. "Someone who knows that we're the good guys?"

"I think we could talk about that one, Eliot," Nate said.

Sterling stood up and Coleen looked at him.

"Come on, Darling, we have other things attend to." Sterling put his hand out.

She smiled and grabbed his before looking at them.

"I have one question," Coleen said. "How did you get Jim on the ship without DeVille knowing?"

Eliot looked at Nate and Nate looked at Parker. She smiled and looked at everyone.

_**Earlier that evening**_

"Time to get up and move, Sterling" Parker said walking into the room dressed in scrubs.

Sterling looked at her and she smiled.

"Damn it," Sterling muttered.

"I'm doing a favor so don't make this any harder." Parker tossed him his clothes. "I'll turn around, but we're on a time schedule. Agent Graham needs your help."

_**At the docks**_

Parker and Sterling got on a small boat waiting for them. She started the motor and got close to the side of the side of the ship. She handed him his gun and pointed to the latter on the side of the ship.

"There you go," she said.

Sterling looked at her as she smiled.

"You could thank me," she muttered.

"I don't thank thieves." Sterling said reaching for the latter.

"Don't get shot then." Parker rolled her eyes.

She waited for him to get half way up before she took off again.

"Alright Hardison, I'm ready send her this way," Parker said.

"And crane, is turning now."

When Hillary was dropped into the water Parker dove in. She pulled Hillary out the water and helped into the boat.

"How did you know he was going to do that?" Hillary asked as Parker untied her hands.

"Hardison, has control of any computerized equipment. We timed it just right listening to DeVille." Parker smiled. "You really are a detective?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind." Parker started the boat.

_**Present **_

"Never again," Sterling remarked.

"Awe, don't you love how he gets upset so easily?" Parker remarked.

He narrowed his eyes at her and looked at the team one last time.

"Admit it, Sterling, you actually like working with us. It shows when we always save you," Sophie said.

He shook his head and guided Coleen out the doors.

"He'll be back," Hardison said. "He can't stay away from us for very long."

Eliot looked at Hardison and shook his head.

"Eliot, don't you have somewhere to be in about eight hours?" Nate said. "A promise is a promise and you can fly private."

Eliot looked at Hillary and kissed her head.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to return the talisman to someone. A promise. But I promise I won't be gone for too long. You have the team to look after you. And then there's McCoy." Eliot looked over at him.

Hillary looked over at Grant as he stood there. Sophie grabbed Nate's arm and he looked down at her.

"I think maybe we could use two new people to help us out," Nate said.

"Come on, Nate he's like Sterling Jr.," Hardison remarked.

Parker looked at Hardison and smirked. "I knew you agreed with me!"

"Come on, Parker, it was just a statement." Hardison put his hands up.

"You think he's like Sterling too. You admitted it."

Eliot smiled and looked down at Hillary.

"What do you say we catch up when I get back, without the drama of an ex-husband?"

"I'd like that." Hillary hugged him tight. "I love you, El."

"I love you too, Hill."

_**Checotah **__**Oklahoma **_

_**Next Day: Early **_

Eliot knocked on the door of the pharmacy and saw Deana look over. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. She pointed to the sign and Eliot shook his head. She narrowed her eyes at him and he held up the talisman. Deana opened the door and Eliot stood there.

"Come in," she said.

He walked in and she shut the door. Her hand extended and Eliot pulled the talisman out. She narrowed her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Not until you listen," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I want you to know the reason I ran." Eliot looked at her in the eyes. "I got scared, D, I wasn't ready to get pulled into something that I might regret or get you hurt."

"Bullshit, Eliot." She turned around.

He grabbed her arm and she went to swing at him, but he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He leaned forward and kissed her with a passionate kiss. He looked at her as she breathed deep.

"I'm sorry," Eliot remarked.

He handed her the talisman and started to walk out the door.

"Wait!" she called.

He stopped and looked at her. She walked fast towards him and reached up giving him a kiss. He pulled her tightly into his arms and deepened the kiss.

"Don't do that again," Deana said as she kissed him.

"I'm not running," he said pushing back her hair. "I can't run anymore."

Deana looked at Eliot and smiled. He looked down at her and stroked her cheek.

"It might have taken me six years to realize that, but maybe that's enough time to remember how much I did need you." Eliot leaned forward and kissed her.


End file.
